


Bottled Happiness

by fallenking



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AU where MC is forced to drink the elixir, Drug use (Elixir), F/M, Mint Eye AU, Summary may or may not be a lie, Terrible Naming Sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenking/pseuds/fallenking
Summary: A story about finding happiness.





	Bottled Happiness

He could hear the sound of the machine buzz; it was a roar, dulling the pain of the needle on his shoulder. He reminded himself, once again, the words his savior had told him – without feeling pain, one would not know happiness. He wanted to know happiness, so he shut his eyes, grit his teeth and let the needle dance on his skin, etching the shape of a black eye forever there.

Mint Eye, the paradise created for those who could not find happiness on their own, that was where he had lived for the past six years. During this time, his appearance had undergone many changes; he did not remember these until he looked in the mirror. White hair, green, tired eyes, tattoos and dark clothing – a departure from what he once was. He took that form along with his new name and tried to erase the past from his memory.

“Good evening, Ray.” The leader of Mint Eye, a beautiful woman with brilliant blonde hair, spoke to him as he approached her in the garden. “It looks like there is going to be a beautiful full moon tonight.”  She turned to him, her lips curved.

He looked up to the sky. The sun was beginning to set but you could not yet see the rising of the moon. He furrowed his brow. “I cannot see anything.”

“Just because you don’t see it yet, does not mean it is not there. The moon is always with us.”

His savior tended to speak in metaphors that he did not quite understand, but he could appreciate how deep they were.

“Did you need me for something, Ray?”

“Oh yes! Savior, I have a question about our newest member.”

“And what would that be?”

“I am at a loss because she doesn’t seem to be responding well to the elixir.” He paused for a moment, taking a breath. “Is it alright if I stop giving it to her for now? I am worried about her.”

Her eyes squinted. “You absolutely must not stop giving her the elixir. There is no way to save her if you stop it now, you should know this. She will get used to any side effects she is having right now over time.”

He had gotten used to the frequent migraines, the sweat he’d wake up covered in and the holes in his memory– these side effects were nothing compared to the euphoria he felt when he took the elixir.

So, why did his stomach churn when she said that?

He bit his lip. “I understand.”

“Good boy, Ray. You are such a strong believer of our principles; I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

He could only smile. “I am blessed to be here with you.”

Fear had no place there! There, where he was needed. There, where his savior only had the best intentions in mind for everyone.

There, that was where Hana was.

On the lowest floor, beneath the ground, there was a dungeon. In the very last cell, there was a woman lying on the floor. Her head was pressed against the cold tile, drool dripped from her dry lips.

“Hana, you should listen to me and stay in bed.” He opened the cell and reached for her limp body. It was warm and for that, he was glad.

“It hurts…” She whispered as he pulled on her arm, lifting her up.

“Pain is necessary before you can feel pleasure. I promise it will be over soon.” He laid her down on the queen bed that looked so out of place in that dungeon. The bed was filled with plushies and there were pots outside of the cell filled with bright flowers. If he could not let her free in the estate, at least he could provide her with some comfort.

“Ray… Please, help me…”

“You will feel better soon. Your body will adjust to the elixir and you’ll feel better than ever. You won’t have to ever be in pain again.” He whispered as he stroked her long hair. “We can live together forever.”

She had cried so much, that he had almost expected her to then, and was relieved when he saw no tears in her amber eyes.

“… I’ll never be happy here…”

He knew that she was mistaken; clearly she had not adjusted to the elixir yet because when she did, she would understand that this was the only place that they could ever be happy. People like them could never find happiness in the outside world.

“I’m so glad you are here with me,” he said, his green eyes cloudy, far away. “I will protect you here forever. Without you, I—“ he stopped talking for a moment, his lips pressed together, not able to say the words, words that he could not accept himself.

‘Without you I could not bear living.’

She put her hand up to his face, gently stroking the pale contours of what she could reach. “… Then why do you look so sad?”

He stood up and backed away from her. His head was spinning. He did not want her to feel pain ever, but it was the only way. It was the only way for both of them to live.

So precious, his greatest treasure, more important than anything – he could not bear to look at her for too long.

“I’ll be back tomorrow. Make sure to eat when dinner gets brought to you.”

He would get rid of his hesitation completely and make a happy life for the two of them in Mint Eye. She would get used to the elixir soon, definitely soon, and then she’d thank him for saving her, just as he thanked his savior for his very life.

    They would be happy.

_They would be happy._

Without a doubt, this was happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> And that is the end. It was sad and short but I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless. If you liked it (or did not), please do leave a comment, I would love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
